


I crash you

by jiang1



Category: fog电竞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1





	I crash you

“当年你吻我的时候，我好像被人推下悬崖又掉进海里。”

————————————————

往事历历在目，时洛眼泪决堤一般，怎么也控制不住了。

这过去的每刻，余邃都在喜欢着自己。所有的回忆的落点都铺满了刀，时洛难以想象，余邃是怎么一路膛过来的。

“你……”

时洛眼泪蜿蜒:“你怎么……”

时洛紧紧攥着余邃的手，喉间剧烈哽没法说出一个完整的句子。

“开始不能说，是担心你还没喜欢我。”余邃把手放在了时洛头上揉了一把，声音沙哑，“后来不能说……是担心你已经喜欢上我了。”

“刚才说的是真的，二十一年，只喜欢过你一个。”

“当时年纪小，没经验，把你放到哪儿，都担心伤着碰着你。”

“可就这么小心，还是伤了你。”

明明是万丈温柔又成熟的表白但是沉沉的往时洛心口压去，他攥着余邃的衣衫想告诉他，我没有故意吊着你，也没有过试探。只是他不敢相信喜欢的人能喜欢自己。

从未想过。

“活了十几年从没有人给过我一次意外感动或者惊喜，也没有人在我生日的时候给过我特别的礼物，生病的时候得到的也只是一些不在身边的语言安慰，也不见谁真正的照顾过自己，甚至有的时候自己蒙头睡一觉就好了，或许读书的时候也有人喜欢过我，但是从没见谁坚持过。”

时洛哭的泣不成声，一句话不知道哽咽了多少次，他想说的话太多了，抽抽涕涕的吸着鼻子看余邃，“是……是命运眷顾我，补给、给我这十几年的遗憾。”

余邃皱眉打量声泪俱下的时洛，一时陷入了沉思。

他动了动嘴唇想打断他，但是看到时洛这副堪称梨花带雨的模样，心里突然起了些不干净的念头，但是最终还是没忍住:“洛洛，是……我离开太久了吗，你……都开始相信玄学了？”

时洛突然被呛到，猛地咳嗽了一阵，余邃一边拍着他的后背给他顺气一边哄人:“好好，不玄学不是玄学……我知道你的意思。”

等时洛再看向他的时候，眼圈通红，不知道是被呛得还是随时准备决堤，余邃在心里念了又念:他心疼我。

突然间，两个人就如此心意相通。

零碎的记忆穿着细节，跨过漫长的岁月，砰然间炸开，溅出无数的火星，从四肢百骸一直蜿蜒盘旋着烧进了心尖儿的位置。

时洛抬眼对上余邃的眼神，余邃就是在这一瞬间，蓦然地把过往那一点仅存的里子面子通通掏出来扔了个干净。

爱情使人放弃底线，晚一刻的表白都觉得是浪费人生。

他扳过时洛的肩膀，认真的说道，“这世上任何一个人都值得被爱。也许年幼的时候你的家庭没有给你营造这种充满爱的环境，但你请你也一定相信，相信……”余邃顿了顿，像是仔细的斟酌语句，最后很坚定的说，“相信我，在你沿着自己的轨迹安安静静的走着的时候，有人一直都在。”

余邃的话没说完的时候，时洛眼泪又下来了，但他倔强的和余邃对视，任由眼泪顺着眼角蜿蜒而下，他看着余邃的嘴唇，他听着余邃的声音在他耳边低低地响起。

“I promise.”认真且坚定。

他说的这些，其实对时洛来说不重要，但是每一句都听进去了，过了很久时洛才轻轻地点了点头，“好。”

余邃的双手一直扣在他的肩膀上，自然而然的开始往下滑，时洛感受到微妙的肢体接触，还没等余邃想明白这会是不是应该有个拥抱来结束话题的时候，时洛一把搂上余邃的腰，红着眼睛吻上了余邃的嘴唇。

余邃的身形似乎顿了顿，他看得清时洛浓密的睫毛，时洛闭着眼睛遮挡了今天一整晚的情绪，他看得清时洛眼角滚落出来的泪水，他伸手替他拭去残留的水痕，这种温热的触感，和心脏跳动的频率都在清清楚楚的诉说着跨越时光的暗恋，修成正果。

余邃把手伸进时洛后脑的头发中，揉了揉他的脑袋，发了疯一般的回吻他。

嘴唇贴着嘴唇，他们从未如此的深刻感受到在彼此生命中存在的意义，余邃用力按着时洛的后脑，细碎的声音从两个人贴紧的唇齿间溢出。

他们几乎要喘不过气来，时洛用力推开余邃紧紧抱着他的胳膊，大口呼吸空气，停顿了几秒转头又揪上了余邃的衣领，直直的看向他，仿佛能从这双眸子中看到千万盏承着热血沸腾的爱意和疼惜。

“你……”刚说了一个字的时洛，立刻就发现了余邃下半身的不对劲，隔着两个人裤子的布料他还是清楚的感觉到了身下硬物的些许热意。

余邃二十一岁血气方刚，骤然被天天放在心尖儿上的情人这么盯着，如果没点什么身体反应的话，时洛反倒是要怀疑他或许有点不正常。

到底刚成年，又整天跟一群网瘾少年待在一起，什么经验也没有，时洛僵硬的站在原地，连刚刚想问余邃的话也噎到了嗓子里，一时不知道该作何反应才能解了这种尴尬的场景。

余邃突然笑了，似乎十分满意时洛的反应，他就着时洛的姿势又覆上了他的唇，轻而易举的撬开了他的牙齿，灵活的卷住对方的舌头从轻轻的吮吸变成了厮磨。

时洛僵在原地不敢动弹，完全没有了刚刚主动的模样，心脏狂跳。他甚至忘记了自己还抓着余邃的衣领。

专注且长久，余邃感受得到时洛的心跳越来越快，猛地变得很粗鲁，牙齿连连磕在时洛的嘴唇上一直到破皮渗出血/腥的味道，他撩开时洛的后衣襟，略微有些凉意的大手抚摸上时洛发热的身体，他差那么一点就受不住了。

不能这样。

周火推开门的时候看到的就是这么一副有点凌乱的场景，两个人都喘着粗重的呼吸，时洛的眼睛有些发红，他还沉浸在刚刚的云端上，听到来人后迅速把头别向另一边。

余邃下意识往前挪了一步把人挡在身后，然后就顺着周火看向自己下半身那不自然的目光想起了些什么，闭了闭眼睛在心里骂了句脏话，尴尬的咳了两声侧了侧身子，十分冷漠地问道:“有事吗。”

知情人士周火迅速察觉到了这里的气氛有些微妙，“啊……没，没事。天太热了，我出来凉快凉快。”

余邃语气淡然，“怎么，战队资金不够？室内开不起空调？”

无端被针对的周火立马闭嘴，关门准备撤退，可以已经来不及了。

宸火嚷着声音推开门，“都干嘛呢一个两个都往院子里跑，老乔！老乔快过来……”

周火立马拦住往院子里钻的宸火，“哎哎没事，回去吃你们的，吃完了就赶紧睡觉！都是长身体的年纪……”

“他们两个在一块你不得盯着点！一会儿打起来了！”宸火不放心，扒拉开周火就往余邃边上挤。

余邃头大，实在不想跟他们再周旋，给宸火递了个眼神，“滚。”

周火在人发脾气前把人通通打包收拾进屋子了，留下来的两个人一时又陷入了沉默。

余邃看着时洛:“哭什么。”

时洛嘴唇微微动了下，抬眼看了余邃一眼突然觉得有些话不必多说，这两年不管外界骂声如何嘈杂，他们都是干干净净的。

他们现在站在这里，干干净净的坦诚，这就足够了。他这样想着，偷偷往前挪了一小步，几乎把头靠在了余邃肩膀上。

余邃被时洛的小动作逗乐了，轻轻把人搂在怀里，在耳边小声说了句什么，时洛瞬间脸颊爆红，憋了很久才略微点了点头。

意料之中的事，余邃其实只是口头逗逗刚刚到手的小朋友，没打算真的在告白的第一天把男人的事情做全套，显得太渣男。

“不急，等你准备好了，我再……”余邃一把抓住时洛在自己身上到处乱摸的手，“洛洛，干什么呢，你再摸，哥可给你就地正法了。”

时洛挣开余邃的手，反手又往余邃下半身摸过去，抓着他已经顶到自己小腹位置的物件，手上还用力按了按，余邃应声倒吸了一口气。

“我已经成年了。等什么，你不是渣男么，渣男不应该骗到人就上床么。”话说到这个份上了，时洛也害臊，把脸窝在余邃肩膀上，手上一直没闲着，按按又捏捏的，像是真的见了什么没见过的稀罕玩意一般握在手里把玩。

余邃:“……”

天地良心，真/他/妈不是他自愿做渣男的。

美人既热情且娇笑，还婉转迂回的说想要，谁不心动？

门又被推开了，时洛皱眉，迅速从余邃身上退开了，他冷冷的看着周火，仿佛来人要是说不出什么有意义的话，当场就能用眼神给他穿个窟窿来。

周火太难了。他把眼神转向另一边，飞快的说了句:“那个……你们有事快点解决，一楼要关门了，实在不行、实在不行床上，咳咳不是，回房说也行。”

听懂了周火良苦用心余邃低声笑了笑，“走吧，男朋友。再待下去，周火这个逼一会就要过来送套了。”

恍然大悟的时洛耳朵有点发热。

果然，两个人在三楼走廊上又遇到了周火，三个人对视了一眼，周火咳嗽着转过身去，“我就是，去个厕所，你们……你们继续。”

周火谨慎的看了看余邃，迅速从他身边蹭过去，顺手把一个盒子塞进余邃口袋里。

时洛茫然的看着周火来去匆匆的背影，问余邃:“继续什么，他塞什么给你了？”

余邃往旁边侧了侧身子不让时洛摸到口袋里去，“没什么，别看了。”

时洛瞟了余邃一眼，心里那阵子莫名其妙的占有欲又不合时宜的挤出来，十分冷淡的回了句“哦”，又十分不情愿的把手缩了回来。

余邃看破不说破，满眼含笑的看着眼前这个人，前一秒刚有名分，下一秒就开始自己给自己找小性子使。

余邃不想逗他，但是事赶事儿都送到家门口了，他动了动手指在口袋里摸了摸，嗯？不是他想的那个东西？

走廊里静悄悄的，两个人贴的太近了，时洛目不转睛的盯着余邃的裤子口袋，余邃心有点累，就算是直男这会看着时洛后脖颈那一片雪白的肌肤也不一定能把持住，更何况他。

余邃咬了咬牙，去他/妈/的。

时洛不知道自己是怎么进了余邃的房间，但是身体撞到床面的时候冲击力实在太大了，身高的原因，他骤然被推倒在床上几乎像是从高空坠落一般。

凌晨两点半，屋子里太安静了，任何一点动静都会被无限放大，包括他不知道是疼痛还是有些临到阵前的害怕，这一声突然的叫喊。

朦朦胧胧的月色里，时洛的身体被一点点扒开，他实在是好看的过分，余邃握着他的腰，隐隐约约还有一点肌肉的轮廓。

美而不yin。

余邃单膝撑着床面，他看着对方雪白漂亮的身体，呼吸中逐渐清晰的情绪开始沸腾，窗外的月光明晃晃的笼罩在两个人身上，余邃用最后一点克制力忍着身下的胀痛敢问时洛:“可以吗。”

怎么会不可以，时洛想，我明明每日每夜都在想你，明明一直都希望是你。

大约是少年心里那点礼义廉耻作祟，时洛闷声不搭腔，把头偏到一边去。余邃突然笑了，抽身跪起来，不料还没稳下身子突然被时洛拽了一把，“可以。”

时洛的手指有些冰凉，悄无声息的摸上余邃上下滚动的喉结，贪婪又满足的亲吻余邃的唇角，末了还舔了舔嘴唇。

“哥。”

美人把话说到这个地步，男人就能克服一切外在的不利因素，更何况——天时地利人和。

余邃亲了亲时洛的发梢，蜻蜓点水的略过鼻尖，嘴唇，落在光滑的身体上，用嘴一点点描摹他的曲线，最后停在小腹上方。

时洛嘴巴微微张开轻轻的喘着气，胸膛就跟着有节奏的起伏。他见余邃起身把腰带扣解开，猛地把头转向另一边，如果不是夜色太暗，时洛的脸色这会大概已经红透了。

会勾/引人，也会脸红。

时洛余光偷偷瞟了两眼，余邃从床头的抽屉里拆了套，又把口袋里的长盒子拿出来扔在床上，两年前他硬要赖着和余邃一起上厕所，不是没见过他脱了裤子的样子，但是眼前的画面实在震撼，余邃的肤色比他深一度，跨在身上还是能看到对比，但是唯独中间挺立的部分，充血的颜色格外深。

时洛咬了咬嘴唇，突然有点后悔，这么大的东西要怎么进身体里。

“洛洛……”余邃把他的头扳过来，直视着自己，“当年你吻我的时候，我仿佛被人推下悬崖又掉进海里。”

余邃拉住时洛的手腕，贴在自己的胸口，“但是今天我觉得，就算以后你是真的要把我推下悬崖，我也能心甘情愿。”

时洛像是被什么东西烫到了一样，迅速把手抽回来，有点口干舌燥。

余邃稍微从时洛身上退下来，膝盖挤进两腿之间，用手把时洛的腿屈起来，时洛紧张的用手抓了抓床单，他听闻余邃问他，“第一次让哥看着你好不好。”

时洛大脑缺氧，那里还知道余邃说的是什么意思，所有的问题都只会点了点头。

不知道从什么时候开始，时洛心里就有这种把余邃据为己有的想法了，但是真的到了床上还是忍不住身体发抖，什么也说不出来，什么也不会做，只能跟着余邃的指引，一点点打开身体。

如果有心上人愿意，整个世界都可以销/魂蚀骨。冰凉的触感顺着指尖滑进身体里的时候，时洛总算是知道余邃不让他看的东西是什么。

余邃亲了亲时洛的大腿根，握着腰的手上用力，时洛的身体就跟着下滑一点，一直到硬邦邦的东西抵到了入口处，他的腿也被分开到不能再开合。

“洛洛……枕头给我一个。”余邃拍了拍他的侧腰。

时洛这会不怎么识时务，磨了磨牙，开始骂人，一手扯了枕头扔到余邃脸上，余邃也不恼，不紧不慢的把枕头垫到人腰上。把已经炽热肿/胀的东西往前送了送，正正好顶在了时洛身上。

时洛不骂了。

“别怕，不会让你疼的。”

抽气的声音混着细碎的叫声就突然从空气里炸开，时洛抓着床单开始往后挪，怎么也逃不过余邃紧紧抓着他的大手，他差点要觉得要撕裂。

“你他/妈/的，余邃！你急什么！”时洛抑制不住声音里都是嘶哑，等余邃整根没入的时候，硬生生把人的眼泪都逼了出来。

余邃尝试动了两下，时洛哭的更大声了。他耐着心轻轻蹭了蹭时洛的皮肤，“再叫声哥的名字听听。”

“余邃你个王八蛋。”时洛一边哭一边骂人，一边还满足余邃的要求。

夜晚拖的越长，空气里的声音就越来越清晰，越来越暧昧，从开始的几乎撕心裂肺的嚎啕大哭，到醇厚的低喘，再到无法克制的叫喊。

余邃托着时洛踩上云端，欲望征服理智，爱意又凌驾在欲望之上。

时洛的身体甜的要命，余邃食髓知味。

黎明来的太早，碰撞和交融归于释放，一切烟消云散，只有在两个人都狼藉不堪的时候，时洛一遍遍的喊着的“哥”化成印迹烙在身体上，留下红紫色的吻痕。

余邃实在会疼人，时洛醒过来的时候第一个想法就只有这一点。

他动了动身体，酸疼的滋味自然少不了，但是回味起来几个小时前的体验来，被人干到射出来好几回……不争气的把被子蒙上了脸。

余邃翻身一把把人捞进怀里，蹭蹭脖子上的香气，“别动……再睡会。”

时洛翻了个身，目不转睛的盯着余邃的睡颜，偷偷笑了起来，真好看。

余邃的手机一直振个不听，时洛没办法安静的躺着，伸手在床边摸了很久把余邃的手机捞过来，轻车熟路的解了锁。

【周火】:余哥？

【周火】:我去时洛房间里了，没人。

【周火】:恭喜余哥。

【周火】:不是吧余哥［惊］，这太阳都快落山了，你俩……再不出来，楼下的人我可拦不住了。他们要是硬闯你房间，这一开门［色］撞见你们这样那样……啧啧。

【周火】:哎昨晚我送你东西怎么样，可是我托我朋友从英国带回来的，隔壁战队你有认识的人吗？哎算了……没关系，以后你们肯定有机会认识，可以交流交流经验。

【周火】:余哥，你俩再不起来，宸火要报警了。

时洛皱眉，刚想把手机扔回去，余邃被窝里的手不老实的摸了上来，悠悠的睁开眼睛，“手机查完了？发现什么了没。”

被抓包的时洛选手努力绷着脸，推开余邃准备起床，却被拉着胳膊压回身下，余邃低低的笑着:“翻完了手机就走人……可就有点白莲了，时洛。”

时洛不说话，想想一会要下楼去遇到周火，还有队友……他闭了闭眼睛，轻轻蹭了一下余邃的嘴唇，小声说，“我不想下楼了。”

余邃倒吸一口冷气，偶尔有点小脾气，又单纯可爱到现在这副模样，时洛简直是天劫。

他又硬了。操。

整个身体几乎都被余邃压着的时洛，他自然感觉到，一夜的折腾过后留下来的酸疼突然从四肢百骸涌来，他戒备的盯着余邃，“出去。”

从被温香软玉的窝里被赶出来的余邃不可思议的看着时洛:这是人干的事吗。

“滚出去。”回过劲的时洛又把自己罩了起来，丝毫没有一点在别人房间的自觉性。

穿着睡衣的余邃一开门和周火差点撞了个满怀。余邃皱眉冷冷的道:“再让我在走廊遇到你我就换个经理。”

周火非常理解欲求不满的男人，非常大度不跟余邃计较他恩将仇报的事情，正要拉着余邃探个究竟，宸火一阵风一样从楼梯口蹿出来，“队长——！卧槽你可出来了……哎怎么还穿着睡衣呢？时洛呢，我去看看，别是病了吧，睡了一天了啊！”

宸火还没把气喘匀，房间里不知道什么砸到了门上，里面传来一声暴躁的怒吼:“滚。”

莫名被凶的宸火哭了。

宸火哭完了想起来，“卧槽……这不是余邃的房间吗？你们……你们？”如果puppy上来晚了一步，没把宸火带走，FREE基地当晚可能就会发生杀人灭口案。

晚饭的时候，周火微信收到了一条消息。

【whisper】:谢了，东西不错，哪个战队的朋友？

【周火】:隔壁PUBG的HOG，祁醉，认识吗？不认识改天介绍你们认识下，他们经理是我大学同学。

【whisper】:好。


End file.
